Under the Headlights
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: [Dir en grey][OS] les pensées torturées d'un des Dir en Grey pendant une séance photo ' résumé pas génial désolé mais allez résumé ça XD


**Auteur :** Akira  
**Titre :** Under the headlights  
**Genre :** Song-fic, un peu triste  
**Groupe :** Dir en grey  
**Couple :** euh c'est un Toshiya / quelqu'un mais je sais pas qui XD peut être Die…  
**Disclaimer **les Dir en Grey n'appartiennent qu'a eux même.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur : **C'est le genre d'idée bateau que tout le monde fait au moins une fois mais c'est une chanson qui ma fait pensée a ça donc voilà…--' Bonne lecture donc et pensez aux reviews : p

**Under the headlights**

Il avance doucement vers l'estrade.  
On allume les spots. La lumière l'éblouit, il cligne des yeux.

_La lumière éclaire son visage, ses yeux  
Elle met à jour sa peau veloutée, ses bras légèrement musclés  
Mais pourtant à l'intérieur  
Quelque chose reste à l'abri des projecteurs…_

Il suit docilement les instructions du photographe,  
Il porte la tenue qu'il a dessinée lui-même. Il n'accepterait jamais d'en porter d'autre.  
Ce morceau de tissus le représente, elle est cette parcelle de lui qu'il cache à tout le monde.  
La porte de la loge c'est refermée derrière lui, il est seul sur le plateau.  
Le photographe a voulu commencer par les photos individuelles.

_Il est seul face à lui  
Et il sent son regard contre sa peau  
Il sait qu'il le juge alors qu'il ne le connaît pas.  
Il sait ce que ressent cet homme lorsqu'il le voit.  
Mais il fait comme si de rien n'était  
Il l'ignore comme il l'a toujours fait._

Les projecteurs le réchauffent, il transpire.  
Il n'aime pas ça mais c'est un mal nécessaire.  
Il n'aime pas ces sources de lumière factice.  
Elle lui ressemble peut être un peu trop…  
Tellement fausse.  
Elles brillent telles de fausses étoiles accrochées au plafond noir.  
Comme lui…

_Il se réchauffe mais son cœur est mort  
Plus froid que la pierre…  
Pauvre étoile perdue dans les ténèbres.  
Avec la peur de se faire engloutir…_

Il espère que ses bleus ne se verront pas sur les photos  
Il les a camouflés sous du maquillage  
Un morceau de tissus bien placé.  
Son corset le faire souffrir  
Là où sa côte est cassée,  
Mais par fierté il ne veut rien dire  
Il préfère continuer à souffrir…

_Le calvaire va-t-il se terminer?  
Les projecteurs ne mettent en valeur  
Que ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur  
Les douleurs et les cœurs brisés  
Ne peuvent pas se reflétés  
Tout n'est qu'image factice  
Yeux maquillés et peaux lisses…_

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et _son_ regard se poser sur lui  
Il sait qu'_il_ le désire et qu'_il_ ne veut que le détruire.  
Mais lui il _l_'aime à en mourir…

_Mais ça les projecteurs ne le montrent pas  
Ils ne le voient même pas.  
Seule la plastique compte  
La belle gueule.  
Les sentiments passent inaperçu,  
La douleur, l'amour la peur  
Tout s'efface, se dissipe  
Rien n'existe plus.  
Qu'une image factice…_

"Souriez s'il vous plait"  
La phrase résonne dans le vide de la pièce  
Ses lèvres s'étirent pour finalement s'arquer en un sourire.  
Il n'est pas sincère mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui demande

_Juste une poupée que l'on manipule comme on le désire  
Juste une poupée qui sert à assouvir nos désirs  
Juste une poupée que l'on manipule à loisir  
Un simple objet_

Il a terminé.  
Son regard se dirige vers la droite ou _Il_ l'attend.  
Il sait qu'_il_ ne passera pas avant au moins une heure.  
Il sait aussi qu'elles idées _il_ a derrière la tête.  
_Il_ lui agrippe le bras, il grimace sous la douleur de _ses_ doigts appuyant sur un des bleus encore douloureux.  
Ils arrivent dans la loge, elle est vide.

_Les bleus, les griffures  
Les morsures et autres égratignures  
Les caresses, les baisers  
Leurs souffles mélangés  
La souffrance, les pleurs  
Et enfin l'inconscience…_

Il se réveille, la pièce est vide.  
Il est parti, il s'y attendait.  
Il ne sert qu'à assouvir ses envie  
Il devrait dire non mais il n'en a pas la force.  
Il l'aime et cela le tuera.

_Même plus la force de réagir  
Il préfère encore subir  
Il n'est plus qu'une poupée brisé  
A force que l'on ait joué avec  
Au moins il est avec lui  
Même si…_

Il se rhabille, il rentre chez lui  
Là bas,  
Une nouvelle fois il hésitera,  
Et finalement il continuera.

_Parce qu'il ne sait vivre que comme ça_


End file.
